Sherlock: Texting
by TaxiCabtoNowhereland
Summary: Placed in the AU where Sherlock died during the Reichenbach Fall, Sherlock continued to text John even in death. Warnings Inside.


**Author Notes: **a little fan fiction i thought of while watching A Study in Pink. Hope you enjoy!

**Warning: **a little sadness. Angel!Sherlock, Heaven, Minor and Major Character Deaths, Wings, Galileo, God, Humor, Friendship

**Characters Involved: **Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (a few mentions of others)

**Disclaimer: **These wonderful story characters belong to their original creator Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the brilliant people of BBC

* * *

_Hello John, The fall didn't hurt as much as I thought it would._

_Instant death and surprisingly, I've arrived in Heaven. _

_It's as dull as I'd thought it would be._

_SH_

_I need something to do! _

_All I have are puffy clouds and righteous, faith abiding civilians. _

_The Gates were wrong, I'm in Hell. _

_SH_

_Do you think God would allow me to visit Purgatory, John?_

_SH_

_I asked, he said no. _

_SH_

_Hell is out of the question too. _

_Celestial beings can be so unreasonable sometimes. _

_SH_

_I met Galileo today. _

_He couldn't believe I knew so little about the solar system. _

_Offered to teach me, should I accept?_

_SH_

_My lessons start tomorrow_

_SH_

_It's nice to see you out and about again John. _

_Locking yourself indoors won't help. _

_I wish we could go on one last case together. _

_SH_

_You kept my violin of all things and I see you've been taking lessons. _

_Watch the strings and keep your neck raised._

_ I'm sure you'll be brilliant. _

_SH_

_I saw father yesterday. _

_He was shocked to see me here so early. _

_That made two of us._

_SH_

_I'm bored. _

_It's moments like this I wish I had your gun. _

_Apparently, God doesn't permit bullet holes in walls. _

_SH_

_Do you think I could find a way to sneak into Hell?_

_SH_

_So, God can see all and I'm in trouble or that last message. _

_SH_

_That one as well_

_SH_

_When were you going to tell me Anderson passed on? _

_He arrived here yesterday and won't leave me alone. _

_SH_

_I've been made an angel John. _

_I know you'd be jealous if you could see me in my halo._

_SH_

_You'd looked good in a halo. _

_SH_

_I noticed the new wrinkles. _

_You've gotten older. _

_Hard to believe so much time has passed._

_SH_

_They say Absence makes the heart grow fonder. _

_They were right. _

_i miss you _

_SH_

_Miss Hudson arrived yesterday. _

_The old girl slapped me before hugging me. _

_People are so contradicting. _

_But i__t's nice to see a familiar face._

_SH_

_It would be nice to see you too. _

_I miss you John. _

_SH_

_I see you've managed to keep a relationship. _

_I like this Mary woman. Keep her around. _

_SH_

_An angel named Gabriel taught me how to fly yesterday. _

_It was actually quite interesting. _

_I wonder how many experiments I could do on my wings before God stops me_

_SH_

_The answer is 3._

_SH_

_I bet you'd look wonderful in wings but I'd rather not see them for a long time. _

_SH_

_I've come to realize how precious sentiment is in this white, fluffy, hell. _

_I wish you were here but at the same time I don't_

_SH_

_I found Redbeard today. _

_The old dog hasn't left my side since. _

_I've forgotten how much I missed him. Don't tell anyone. _

_SH_

_I'm so sorry John. Mary says Hello._

_SH_

_You've gotten quite good at the violin John. _

_But the melancholy tunes have to end eventually. _

_SH_

_I heard Lestrade finally retired. _

_I'm relieved he's taken a rest. _

_I was afraid the man would work himself to death. _

_SH_

_Spoke too soon I suppose. _

_He says Hi. _

_When should I tell him they don't have beer or cigarettes here? _

_SH_

_He's not taking the news very well._

_SH_

_I can't believe I didn't notice it until now. _

_For a genius I'm so thick. _

_I always thought it was odd you walked into the closet for no particular reason. _

_But I see it now. _

_My coat is still in there. _

_SH_

_Don't cry John. _

_I'm not worth the tears._

_SH_

_You would probably have said how brilliant I was right there. _

_Wouldn't you?_

_SH_

_I miss you_

_SH_

_Mycroft arrived this morning. _

_Apparently, death in your sleep is painless. _

_I wouldn't know but he seems content with it. _

_I supposed some just know when it's their time to go._

_SH_

_The years have taken their toll on you my friend. _

_You'll be home soon. _

_I'll leave the tea on for you. _

_SH_

_Who would have thought you'd outlive us all John Watson. _

_It's a blessing and a curse, don't you think?_

_SH_

_You don't have to fight anymore John. _

_You won the war. _

_Rest._

_SH_

_It's nice to see your passing was easy. _

_I'd hate to see you in pain. _

_SH_

_I'll be waiting at the gates for you_

_SH_

_Come along john. _

_It's time to come home._

_SH_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading  
Cheers!

**TaxiCabtoNowhereland**


End file.
